My Hawaiian Romance
by nathanluvr4evr
Summary: Romance lovers! this is for you! my version of a perfect vacation!
1. Preparation

**Ok. In this story, Kaytlyn, (me) looks like Reese Witherspoon and Nathan looks like Patrick Dempsey. Danielle looks like Eva Longoria, but younger. Daniel looks like Mike Vitar from _Sandlot_. But we're all seniors in high school. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

"WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII?!"I screamed after our youth group leader, Kate, announced the big news. "Yea! Since we didn't go on our ski trip, we've decided to do some MAJOR fund raising and go to Hawaii!!" she replied. I jumped up, grabbed Danielle and we started jumping up and down screaming. Daniel and Nathan were talking in low voices, obviously planning something.

We were walking down stairs to the gym. "OMJ, this is gonna rock my socks!!" I blurted out. "Do you think Daniel will kiss me?" Danielle asked.

"Well, Hawaii is like a very romantic place, so, he better!"

"And Nathan will so have to kiss you. I mean. It's been like, 5 months!"

"I know. I'm getting anxious. But I mean, you and Daniel have been going out as long as me and Nathan have. I just hope they kiss us."

"I know! Ok. On the plane, it'll be just like the movies. Daniel, me, you, Nathan. I hope we go on one of those big planes so they have 4 seats in the middle. OMJ this is so exciting!!"

"We have to go swimsuit shopping! And we'll have to get cute cover ups and new outfits!!"

"OK. Tomorrow is good for me, you can sleepover. So?"

"Good to go, hon!"

"YAY!!" We both said together.

We walked over to Daniel and Nathan, who were talking like little girls to each other again. It kind of made me mad because I wanted to know what they were talking about. "You guys are going, right?" I asked. "No duh! I'm not gonna miss out on a chance to go to Hawaii with a gorgeous girl like you." Nathan replied. I loved how he called me gorgeous. "Ditto," Daniel said.

"Cool. We're gonna have a blast!" I managed to say it and conceal my excitement. This would be a great way to kick off the summer. The perfect weekend in Hawaii with my boyfriend! "We are SO spending the whole week together. We will not be split up like always!" Danielle said defiantly. "I totally agree." I agreed. "Alright. We gotta go. We'll see you guys later!" I said.

I hugged Nathan goodbye and Daniel and Danielle sort of hugged, because people were watching and Daniel got nervous. We waved as we walked out the door to Danielle's mom's car. We got in and I called my mom to see if I could sleepover. She said it was fine. Yes! This 

was going to rock. Two weeks from now, I would be spending a whole week with the guy that I loved.

That night Danielle and I stayed up making plans, because we were selected to plan the whole trip. Omj, was this trip gonna ROCK!! We went online and found a hotel/resort that was pretty cheap, but still perfect for our trip. Danielle was online searching for cheap airline tickets, while I was online searching for a few hot bathing suits for us to wear. I gave up, and decided real shopping is WAY better, and Danielle got a whole section on the plane for us. We had no clue how many people would be coming, so we reserved 30 seats.

We totaled the cost for 30 people, and the final number was 15,000. We called around, and asked for donations. We got some great donations, and we knew some good contacts. Like, Danielle's parents for example. They donated 10,000 so all we had to do was raise 5,000! Easy! Then, my parents donated 3,000 and Mr. and Mrs. Hoffman donated 1,500. We decided we could make the rest by making a carwash.

We called everyone in the youth group and let them know that we would be meeting at Phillips park that coming Saturday. We told them that we were doing a carwash and to bring their swimsuits.

Once that was done, we made our itinerary. We were going for a week, therefore we had a lot to plan. We got through the first three days, and decided that the rest we were just going to wing it and do whatever we felt like. We were hoping those few days would give us some alone time with our boyfriends.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW

The next day, Monday, Danielle and I set out on the adventure of preparing ourselves for the trip. We went to Kohl's first, to find our bikinis. I got a bright pink halter top with a lime green string bottom. Danielle got a red and white striped strapless top and a red and white belted boy short bottom. We looked FABULOUS!

Then we went to Old Navy for some short shorts, tanks, a few cute sundresses, and a cover up. My cover up was navy blue, and Danielle's was black. We went to Payless and got matching flip-flops, too.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW

It was the day before we left, and I was ready to go! Danielle and I had the list of people who were coming:

1.Me

2.Danielle

3.Nathan

4.Daniel

5.Kate

6.Kevin

7.Taelor

8.Sam

9.Hannah

10. Blake

11. Brandon

12.Cassidy

13.John (I used to like him too…)

14.Miranda

15.Billy

16.Trace (Nathan wouldn't like that… he was my old boyfriend…)

17.Logan

18.Erica

19.Eddie

20.Michael (Daniel didn't like him coming...He's Danielle's Ex)

21.Jonathan

22.Kaylee

23.Trevor

24.Colin (HOT)

So we had 24 people coming, including Danielle and me.

The next day, everyone was meeting at the airport at gate G7. Danielle and I were the first ones there, besides Kate and Kevin. Then Daniel and Nathan showed up. When Michael walked in, Daniel gave him an look. And when Trace walked in, Nathan just looked at me and completely ignored him. Same with Billy.

After about half an hour, everyone was there, and they were boarding the plane. It was a big plane, with 2seats next to each other on both sides, and 4 seats in the middle. We arranged it so we were in the middle in this order: Nathan, Me, Danielle, Daniel. Kevin and Kate were as far as possible from us, along with Trace, Billy, and Michael. Taelor and Sam were on one side of us, and Colin and Eddie were on the other side.

We taxied out to the runway, and I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Me and my boyfriend, the love of my life, the reason I wake up in the morning, were going to be together for a whole WEEK! I was super excited. The plane ride was enjoyable. Danielle and I gossiped and Nathan and I talked and had a splendid time.


	2. We're Here!

We got to the hotel, and we gave everyone their room assignments. Danielle and I were together of course. There were 3 rooms left over, so I took the card keys, just in case….

We had a wonderful time, the first 3 days, going to water parks, amusement parks, the DUCKS (that's a car thingy that goes on land and water) and just plain messing around. All the guys loved the water parks, because they got to see the girls in their swimsuits.

The 4th day was the best. No doubt. We all had a blast during the day. We went to "Noah's Ark" and the upside down white house. It was a haunted house and we were scared, so Nathan held my hand all the way through. We went out for dinner at a fancy restaurant. Danielle and I dressed up, and looked GOOD, if I do say so myself.

Danielle had on a black scoop-neck dress with a slit up the side. It was a little above her knees, and had one off the shoulder strap. It was tight to show off her body. She wore sexy strappy black heels. The front of her hair was pulled back, and she wore barely there makeup, but was beautiful. She had sparkly jewelry, with hoop earings.

I had on a floor length white dress on. It had a deep v-neck and was haltered. There was a slit all the way up to my upper thigh. It was fringed with ruffley fire-engine-red. I had on red stilettos that tied up my leg. My hair was pulled back into a low pony tail with a giant red rose to one side of it. My bangs were side-swept and curled at the end. My makeup was dramatic, but tasteful. I also had large red and white bangles, with a strling silver curly necklace with a heart pendant.

We went downstairs to the lobby, where we were meeting. Everyone was already there, so we had everyone's attention. We walked down the stairs elegantly, and everyone was staring at us. I felt like a princess! I walked over to Nathan and he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "You look absolutely stunning," "You don't look so bad, yourself" I replied. He was wearing a suit with a red vest and tie. We looked perfect together. Danielle and Daniel looked good, too. Everyone else was alright, but they didn't have couples, so that lessened the effect.

We even rode in a limo. We had to take two, though. We arrived and Nathan and I were first. I stepped up to the podium and said to the waiter, "Reservation for St. Lukes," "Right this way," he replied. He led us into a separate room, reserved just for us. Nathan and I sat across from each other, next to Trace and Colin. Danielle and Daniel sat at the other end of the huge table, next to Kate and Kevin.

Nathan and I talked throughout the whole dinner. We actually learned a lot about each other. I ordered a steak, and he ordered lobster. About half way through dinner, he slipped me a napkin. I looked at him puzzled. I opened it and it said, "Meet me at the large rock outside your balcony at midnight. Stay dressed. I have a surprise." I said to him, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I excused myself to the bathroom, and on my way motioned for Danielle to follow me. She did.

"Oh my gosh! Nathan has a surprise for me!" I squealed to Danielle once we were inside the bathroom.

"Me too!" she said. "He said I'm supposed to wear my swimsuit."

"Oh really? I'm supposed to stay in my dress… What do you think they're planning?"

"I have no clue, but its gonna be good."

"I'm so excited now!" I said. We checked out hair and makeup and went back to dinner.


	3. The Beach

Danielle and I went upstairs, after bidding our dates goodnight in the lobby. We knew it wasn't good night, but merely see you in about and hour. We got in the elevator calmly, but as soon as the doors shut, we completely freaked. We got to our floor and we got out of the elevator as fast as we could and ran to our room. I was a complete spaz, so I couldn't hold the key-card still to swipe it. Finally Danielle got frustrated, took it from my hand, and had us in there before you could snap your fingers.

It was 11:11 pm, so I wished for Nathan. I didn't have to do anything, so I helped Danielle get ready. She brushed out her hair and put a white flower in it. She got into her bathing suit as fast as lightning. Now it was about 11:20. We still had at least 10 minutes before we could start heading down to the rock. We sat on the bed and talked about our guys.

"OMJ, I am so excited it's not even funny!" Danielle said.

"I know! Me too! I want to know what we're going to do…" I replied.

"Ok, when we get back, we have to tell each other EVERYTHING that happened."

"No duh!"

I lay down, imagining Nathan's sweet face looking at me with those cool, icey, blue eyes that I am so in love with…

Before I knew it, it was 11:40. "Let's go!!" Danielle said as she pulled me off the bed to lead me downstairs. She put on a sarong so she wasn't walking through the hotel in just a bathing suit. We went down the elevator, through the lobby, out the back doors, past the swimming pool, to the big rock that was across from our balcony. It was at the edge of the beach, and behind it, was the most beautiful beach in the world.

We stood there for about 10 minutes, and suddenly, someone tickled me from behind. I leaped into the suddenly-there arms of Nathan, only to find out it was Daniel. I was clinging to Nathan, but relaxed enough to kiss him hello. Danielle was laughing hysterically, and so was Daniel. Nathan was smiling, but I was angry. I cooled off and decided it was Nathan's plan to make me jump into his arms. That thought was a sweet one. "Come on," I suggested, letting go of Nathan. I stepped back, took off my shoes and threw them behind the rock. Nathan held out his hand for me to take. I did, and we started walking.

We walk just walked down the beach. No talk or anything, we just walked, holding hands. I enjoyed it thoroughly. Every once in a while I looked up and caught him staring at me. I met his beautiful eyes and just stared, still walking. He led me off to the tide pools.

I peeked around the rock and saw a picnic blanket sitting with just about a million candles all over. "OMG!" I said.

Nathan laughed at my text talk. He led me over to the blanket and sat down. I did the same.

"You know what?" he asked.

"And what is it that I'm supposed to know?" I asked.

"I am the luckiest boy in the world, having such a perfect girlfriend like you,"

I was too shocked for words. I just stared into his lovely eyes, sending a message of thanks.

He pulled out of the basket a small bouquet of flowers, with one beautiful white rose in the middle, surrounded by yucky dandelions.

"The rose in the middle is you. All the other flowers are every other girl in the world, including every model and superstar."

All I could say was "Awww,"

I soon found out that he's not finished. "You are too beautiful for words and I am absolutely sure that I am in love with you. Pull out the rose"

I pulled it out and there was a stunning, silver banded ring with a diamond in the shape of a heart.

"Oh my gosh," I said out of breath.

"That ring is 1 bajillionth of a fraction of your beauty. And my love for you."

"Oh my gosh!! What can I say?"

"Say you'll be my wife. I can't live another day knowing that you could run off with some other guy, better than me, and be his girl. I want you to be mine. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, absolutely," I said, and he leaned over, pulled me on his lap, and we kissed for about one second.

"Thank you. You have no clue what this means to me," he said and we kissed again. Eventually we laid down next to each other, holding hands, staring at the stars above.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH

I had fallen asleep, but I woke up to Nathan gently caressing my stomach.

"It's almost 2 in the morning, love." He said. "We should probably get going. Daniel and Danielle are on their way back. Danielle tripped when she was running and hurt her ankle. Klutz"

"Do we have to?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Yes, beautiful,"

"Alright; is Danielle ok?"

"Yea. She just bruised it. But supposedly she couldn't walk, so Daniel's giving her a piggy back ride."

"That's nice. Do you need help cleaning up? It was such a lovely night. I hate to end it.."

"No I'll get it. And it is a shame. Shall we?" he asked as he stood up and held his hand out for me.

"I suppose," I said with a sigh.

"But..." I continued. "On one condition."

"And that is?..." he asked

"You have to kiss me for ten seconds straight"

"That's it? I mite not be able to stop in time."

"That's ..." I couldn't finish the sentence because his warm, inviting lips were curved around mine. I swear it was a minute before we fell apart, me gasping for air. He grabbed my hand wordlessly and led me back to the room.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI

Nathan and I turned the corner to see Daniel carrying Danielle back. He set her down on the sand.

"I'm going to go check on her." I said.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning, dear. I love you"

"I love you too" I replied and kissed him.

I walked down to Danielle, passing Daniel as he walked up to the hotel. I smiled, and so did he. I walked a little while more and turn around to see Daniel and Nathan whispering about their nights with us.


	4. Breakfast

**Before I get started, make sure you check out Danielle side of the story!! Go to….**

**Random-AC-Grl 's version. **

"Oh my gosh, that was AMAZING!!" I said as soon as Nathan and Daniel were out of earshot. I sat down next to Danielle, because she was already on the ground, nursing her ankle like it really hurt. Psh! She just wanted Daniel to carry her.

"I know!" Danielle said. "and he kissed me!!"

"Nathan kissed me too!!" I said, with my left hand flying to my chest.

"He didn't…" Danielle sputtered out. Then she was freaking out, and I had no clue what her problem was. She immediately grabbed my left hand, and pulled me to my feet. She was jumping up and down, squealing.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing? He proposed!! What a ring! Oh my gosh!!"

Oh! I finally figured it out. I started jumping up and down with her.

I WAS ENGAGED!! OH MY GOD!! It just sunk in, that very moment when I was jumping up and down with my best friend. I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved, and I was the happiest I've ever been.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIH

The next morning, I awoke to see a clear blue sky, a table and 2 chairs, and a vase with the flowers that Nathan gave me last night. Was I still dreaming? I realized I wasn't and got out of bed. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt and pink pj pants with bubbles all over them. My hair was a mess and I was still groggy from sleep. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I bent over the sink to spit, and came back up to look in the mirror and find Nathan standing behind me. I froze, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered kissing the top of my head. I rinsed my mouth and turned around to face him.

"Good morning," I said to him with a kiss.

He led me to the balcony, and sat me down. He sat down across form me. He put a pancake with strawberries on my plate.

"Gosh, this looks so good!" I said. "What's this for?" I asked

"Just because," Nathan replied, blushing a little.

"I wish you would've given me time to look presentable, though."

"I think you look absolutely perfect,"

"How sweet are you?" I asked. HOW can a man this perfect and caring and sweet and loving be _mine??_ I made a mental note to thank God for this wonderful person sitting across from me.

We made small talk throughout breakfast, and I was enjoying it.

"Did you make all this?" I asked Nathan.

"Yea… I learned it from my grandma. She's a chef."

"This is the best breakfast I've had in a LONG time."

"Thanks. I just like the fact that I'm eating it with the most wonderful girl in the world. I still can't believe you're going to be mine… it's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

My heart was swelling at his sweetness. I could've sworn there was no one on earth as great as him.

"Well, you are the sweetest, kindest, cutest, most wonderful man in the world, and couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you."

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI

We finished up, and we had to get ready for the rest of the day. I went inside, woke up Danielle and told her about my wonderful morning. We got dressed and ready for the day. We wore our swimsuits under our clothes because we were surfing that day.

Surfing was a lot of fun. We all got instructors, and mine was hunky and TOTALLY hitting on me. He used every excuse to touch me, and Nathan just glared at him with that look. After we all accomplished riding at least one wave, we stayed on the beach and had a picnic for an early dinner. We all went back to the hotel to chill out. But, when we got there, Danielle and Nathan switched places, so Nathan and I were in my room, and Danielle and Daniel were in Daniel's room……

**Please review!!**


	5. The Best

Nathan and I sat down on the couch to watch a movie. We cuddled for a while, but it was getting a bit boring. About three quarters through the movie, Nathan turned it off. I was confused.

"Why don't we do something a little more... fun?" he asked.

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Well," he said "It involves me, you, a bed, and no clothes"

"I'm lovin it already..."

He kissed me deeply and passionately. I stood up and grabbed both his hands. I led him down the hallway to the bedroom. He sat on the bed (like you would sit in a chair) and I climbed on top of him, facing him. The only thing separating our intimates was 4 layers of clothing. I grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to mine.

"Fun so far?" I asked. But before he could answer, I kissed him. But I pulled away quickly and got up with him just staring at me. I undid the button of my jeans, pulled them down a bit, and taunted him.

I finally said, "If you want them off, you gotta take em off."

He got off the bed, down on his knees in front of me and pulled my pants down gently.

Then he got up and I unfastened his belt and took it off seductively. I didn't take his pants off quite yet, but I felt him a little before jumping back on the bed with a smirk on my face. I was torturing him now... as he came toward the bed, he ripped his shirt off, to reveal a clean white wife beater. Man was he sexy...

He sat down next to me and went to kiss me, but stopped half an inch away from my lips.

"Come get it" he whispered and rolled to the middle of the bed. I crawled on my knees toward him, smiling. I sat on him, with only 3 layers of cloth keeping Nathan from what he really wanted. I caressed his stomach and chest. He reached for my waist and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted ti over my head. I got on my knees and pulled his pants off. (only 2 layers now)

I took off his wife beater and marveled at his chiseled chest while he marveled at my... large chest. I popped one breast out of the bra cup. His eyes practically popped out of his head. Out came the other. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and undid the hook on the back, having some trouble. He finally unfastened it and threw it to the floor.

"Now that that's out of the way..." he said. He put his hands on my waist and made his way up and slowly over, until his hands were clutching my breasts. I laid down next to him and he flipped over on top of me.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he delicately slid down my panties and tossed them away just like my bra. He didn't wait for a reply, but just slid his finger into me. Boy, did he know what he was doing! As he did that he made love to my breasts. (As in used his tongue on them.)

He stopped. I pulled his boxers off. He was kneeling over me now, his length hanging freely. I shimmied down so my face was below him. I took him in my mouth and gave him a blow job. I swirled my tongue around him. I finished, and he was hard as stone. I made me way back up the bed. He plunged into me, and back out, and in at an invigorating pace. We were moaning like crazy. Finally he stayed in and we had a matching climax. He collapsed beside of me, breathing heavily. I turned to my side and put an arm over his chest.

"That was great..." I said and kissed him before we both fell asleep, holding each other close.


End file.
